How We Came To Be
by Midnight Twin
Summary: Kagome works as a maid in order to pay for her rent. Kagome is determined to put up with this job until she has enough to buy her own restaurant.One day the boss's son comes onto her, & Kagome's world begins to change in one night. But is it for the good?


Chapter 1~ We Met In The Hall

Saturday mornings. Kagome hated Saturday mornings. Everything about them made her wake up that morning, grumbling and grumpy. A part of her wished that she could just skip the whole day together. But that wish was impossible. So every Saturday morning, she would wake up to the sound of her annoying alarm, and slowly drag herself out of her bed. She'd rip off her pyjamas and take a short, cold, shower. All the while, cursing her landlord who refused to fix her hot water heater without extra payment. Kagome evidently refused. She could hardly pay for rent, let alone the luxuries of electricity and water.

When her shower was done, and wrapped up in a robe, Kagome would slip into her apartment's small kitchen and head straight to her automatic coffee maker. Her mother had given it to her as a gift on the day that she moved out of her parents' house. Her mother had told her that it was a symbol of independence. Kagome, on the other hand, saw it as her mother trying to take care of her only daughter, one last time. Whether it symbolized independence, or a mother's worry, Kagome loved her little coffee maker. It greeted her every morning with the fresh fragrance of freshly brewed coffee, which simply burned a little in her mouth, and was creamy smooth down her throat. That thought was the only thing that could cheer her up on a Saturday; in fact it was the only good thing about Saturday.

With a fresh cup of coffee in her hand, Kagome made her way to her tiny bedroom, throwing on a pair of raggedy sweats, and packed her bag full of supplies that should would need that day. Like every Saturday, Kagome threw her hair up into a bun so that it wouldn't get into her face, and didn't put any makeup, because she wouldn't need it anyways. Then with the last sip of coffee, she would throw her cup in the sink, rinse her mouth with mouthwash and head out the door.

She always locked both locks on her door; past experiences had taught her that it was better safe than sorry. Heading down the hallway of the apartment, she walked past the same puke orange walls and across the ugly olive green carpet, to get to the elevator. She pressed the down button and waited for a few moments for the little ding! that signified that the elevator had arrived. The heavy door opened with a loud creak and revealed that a few people from the higher floors were in the elevator. Kagome entered the elevator with a smile on her face, scanning over the faces to see if there was anyone that she knew. She spotted one person.

Kagome approached her and said politely, "good morning Kaede."

The elderly lady glanced up "ah, Kagome! Aren't you up early this morning, heading to work?"

"Unfortunately," Kagome grimaced, earning a quiet laugh from the older woman.

Kagome had met Kaede on the first day that she had moved into the apartment. Kagome had been moving all of her luggage into the apartment by herself, and had been fortunate enough to pass by Kaede when she tripped and spilt all the contents in a box on the ground. The older woman had been kind enough to help her pick everything up and to get a few of the residents to help Kagome move in. Later that day, when Kagome had moved everything into her new apartment, she'd allowed Kaede to convince to have dinner with her and they've been friends ever since.

"Kagome, when are you going to quit that job and move on to something that makes you happy?" The older woman looked up at Kagome as she spoke, knowing that she would receive the same answer that she always got when she asked this question.

"I'm not unhappy. Besides, it's only temporary… or at least until I'm done school and can find a job that can support me financially." She grinned at Kaede. The older woman was like a grandmother to Kagome, in fact she reminded her of her own grandfather back home who would ask that same question. "Don't worry about me Kaede. I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry."

The elevator door opened with a ding and a creak, allowing everyone off on the main floor of the apartment building. Most of the people rushed off the elevator and through the doors of the apartment building's entrance. But Kagome and Kaede went more slowly. Kagome helped Kaede off the elevator, and helped her sit on the bench that was in the mailbox area.

"Are you going somewhere today Kaede?" Kagome asked as she sat down beside the elderly woman, she glanced up casually at the clock. She had five minutes to spare before she had to hop into her old Honda and speed off to work.

"Yes, my grandson is picking me up today. I'm going to spend the weekend with him and his wife." Kaede said fondly, she followed Kagome eyes to the clock and sensed what she was thinking. "Go now my dear, you've already helped me to the bench safely. You don't want to be late for work do you?"

Kagome pondered for a moment, "do you think I would end up getting fired if I was late?"

Kaede laughed, "perhaps, but try your new discovery some other day. Go on now."

Kagome grinned, "have a good time with you nephew Kaede." She got off the bench and walked to the doors. She hesitated for a moment, "you won't be lonely sitting here all by yourself?"

In response, Kaede searched through her large tan purse and pulled out a western romance novel. "I'm sure Grant and I will have plenty to do."

This time Kagome laughed.

* * *

It took Kagome a full thirty minutes to drive to her work, and that was only if she was speeding. She never wanted a job so far away, but this happened to be the only job that could offer her a decent amount of money. She worked four times a week, alternating different days during the weekday and every Saturday. She mostly worked afternoon shifts, except for on Saturday where she was forced to work the entire day.

Now most people would beg to have Kagome's job, and of course she knew that. It was perhaps the only thing that kept her working there in the first place, well that and the money. You see, Kagome worked at the house of Mr. Hiroshi, the multi-millionaire, who owned multiple computer companies. And when people say house, they actually refer to the mansion. Kagome had been lucky to be hired on to Mr. Hiroshi's maid staff. It had been her against twenty other girls and she had come out as the victor. On her first day, Kagome had been rather excited for her new job, she had planned to put everything into her work, like she did with anything. Yet on the first day Kagome had learned a few things:

Firstly, Mr. Hiroshi did not hire based on intelligence, age, or accomplishments. But he did however hire based on availability, appearance and waist size.

Secondly, the only people that lived in the house were Mr. Hiroshi and his only son Miroku Hiroshi. Neither of them knew anything about personal hygiene.

And thirdly, if you wanted to be successful in the house of Hiroshi, all you had to do was pull up you skirt and spread open your legs.

Kagome refused to be classified as one of those maids and though it was flattering that Mr. Hiroshi thought she was prettier than the other girls, she wouldn't stoop so low. This is why she never threw on any makeup and wore her hair in a tight bun. She was hopeful that the two bachelors would consider her too tight assed to fool around with. So far her plan was working.

Kagome drove into the back driveway and into the back parking lot that was meant for the maids' cars. She switched her car off and climbed out of the car with her duffle bag hanging off of her shoulder. Kagome gasped when she turned around to stare at the back of the house.

Everywhere she looked, a mess had branded itself to the house. There were plastic cups and what appeared to be toilet paper floating in the pool. Cans of beer, pizza, and paper plates were scattered everywhere. She spotted a pink bra hanging from the balcony that led into Miroku's room, and also spotted a pair of red boxers on top of Mr. Hiroshi's prized barbeque. As Kagome walked into the back entrance of the building, she wasn't surprised to see a bigger mess in the front foyer. Tables were scattered around the room adorned with white foot marks from shoes. Popcorn was scattered all across the floors, which Kagome happened to step on. A foul stench filled the air, which she recognized as the smell of vomit. She continued to scan the damage and watched as the night maids cleaned up the mess.

_Some night they must've had_, Kagome thought to herself. She walked past them and headed towards the maids' quarters to change into her uniform. While passing by, she noticed that a few maids had fresh hickeys on the side of their necks and that they looked rather ruffed up.

Kagome walked into the maids' quarters to be greeted by a few day maids like herself. The maid's area was consisted of two parts, the first half was an area with multiple single beds for those on nightshift, or those who didn't have a place to stay. The second half was a change room, which looked like a normal change room that belonged in a school. Kagome greeted the other maids back and went to stand beside her friend Hitomi who was also getting dressed.

"Looks like someone had a party last night," Kagome stated as she began to undress.

"How d'you guess?" Hitomi said sarcastically, "I swear Kagome, I almost pissed myself when I got out of the car. I mean honestly, who has a party on a Friday night?" Hitomi pulled on the white maid's shirt over her head as she spoke.

"Beats me," Kagome shrugged on her shirt as well and dug in her bag for her skirt. "I'm just surprised that Mr. Hiroshi let him have one."

"He didn't," said another maid from across the room. "Apparently Mr. Hiroshi left yesterday for some business trip and Miroku called all his friends over for a party."

"He has too many friends," Hitomi grumbled. She grabbed her long blonde hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail. "Why aren't they the ones here cleaning up after their mess?"

"Because they are the ones that have enough money to pay other people to clean it up for them" Kagome responded with a reasonable answer, though she herself wasn't happy about the situation either.

Hitomi glanced over had Kagome and grimaced, her green eyes gleamed with anger. "And this is why I pray every night that one day they'll lose all of their money."

Kagome laughed and quickly put on the rest of her maid's outfit as the night maids came into the change room. Kagome stuffed her sweats into her duffle bag, and walked with Hitomi to look at today's schedule, it received a curse from both girls. They were both set to work upstairs in the bedrooms, which was worst than cleaning up in the foyer. When scheduled to work in the bedrooms, that was when most maids got their alone time with the bachelors of the house. That was also where most teens probably ended up last night, leaving nice little surprises for the two girls.

Grumpily, the two girls exited the maids' quarters, trekked through the messy foyer and made their way up the grand stair way. When they both met up at the top, Hitomi and Kagome drew out their fists and faced one another.

"Ready?" Hitomi asked, her body was in a tight stance.

"Ready." Kagome responded with a determined look.

The two girls began to shake their hands up and down while saying in union, "rock… paper… scissors!" Kagome kept her hand fisted to represent a rock, while Hitomi flattened her hand to symbolize a piece of paper. Hitomi slapped her hand over top of Kagome's fist and let out a laugh of triumph.

"Have fun," Hitomi took off down the desired hallway leaving Kagome alone and pissed.

The first time Kagome and Hitomi had the upstair shift with one another, they had created a bet between the two of them. Neither one of them wanted to sleep with either of the Hiroshis and the best way to avoid it was to work on the lower levels. Yet on the days that they were assigned to work upstairs, both girls played one round of "Rock, Paper, Scissors". The winner would go off to clean the offices and the older Hiroshi's bedroom, while the loser went to clean up the younger Hiroshi's room and the bathrooms. Eight out of ten times, it was the younger Hiroshi who slept with the maids, even though there was always the exception for Mr. Hiroshi.

Kagome treaded towards to end of the hallway in the opposite direction of Hitomi. Like downstairs, the hallways were scattered with garbage, toilet paper, and a few undergarments. Kagome decided to start with Miroku's room to get it over and down with. She paused when she heard shouts coming from the room opposite of his. There was no doubt that it was Mr. Hiroshi yelling at his son about his party last night.

It brought a smug smile to Kagome lips. _Karma_, she thought to herself with pleasure. It deserved him right, especially for making others clean up after him.

Leaving the yelling voices behind, Kagome scanned the room and the task in front of her. There was a clutter of school work and books at his desk, covers were thrown all over his bed, but no evidence of a late night party had touched his room. Kagome went straight to work, she started with the desk, knowing that it was probably the safest place to start, she cleaned up the books scattered on the large oak desk and put them on the shelves that held his other text books. She put the pencils back into the metal pencil holder and threw off the dirty clothes that lied on top of it. She place the unfinished homework into a nice pile right beside the laptop.

After she was finished cleaning the desk until it gleamed, Kagome moved on to the bed. She began to rip off dirty quilts until she spotted something on the sheets. A small white ball was crumpled in the middle of the mattress. Kagome threw the blankets onto the ground in a pile and went to pick up the small ball. Once she had a hold of it between the tips of her middle finger and thumb, she examined it. And in the process she let out a small squeak of horror and threw it into the trash bin. Kagome went to wipe her hands on the blankets but thought better. She glanced back at the trash can and grimaced.

_A used condom. Lovely_. Kagome thought bitterly and went to take off the last sheet from the bed. _At least he's having safe sex._

She threw the blankets into the laundry hamper and went out of the room to fetch some clean sheets. When she came back with the fresh sheets and clean hands, she tuned her ear to see if the shouting was done, though apparently it had, now only soft voices came from behind the door. Kagome pondered for a moment, wondering if Mr. Hiroshi had punished his son. But knowing her boss, he hadn't.

Feeling a little bit angry, Kagome went back to the room and began to place the new sheets onto the bed. Once she had finished, she turned around swiftly to grab the laundry, instead she shouted in fright.

There leaning in the doorway was the fiend himself, Miroku. His dark blue eyes were fixated on her, his black hair was slightly ruffled and pulled back into a ponytail. He stood a good five inches taller than Kagome herself when standing straight, and his well toned body that every girl drooled over could be seen through his tight navy shirt.

Kagome froze, unable to form competent words.

"You seemed surprised to see me," there was amusement in his voice as he continued to watch her.

"Only slightly," her voice cracked. She tried to regain her composure quickly, "if I had known that you wanted your room I would've left. I don't like to be a nuisance. "

A grin spread on his face, "your not a nuisance. I enjoy having beautiful woman in my bedroom."

_I know you do_, Kagome thought. _He better not try to pull any moves on me, because I'll be out of this room faster than he can blink. _

"Please," Miroku smiled charmingly and gestured to his room, "continue. I fear that I am the one that is the nuisance. So I will just sit in this chair and wait till you are done to use my room."

He had charm, Kagome gave him that, but that didn't mean she could trust him. "I'm afraid I'm already done," she said proudly, finally breaking free from her shock. She picked up the dirty clothes from his ground and threw them into the laundry hamper. "See?" She turned around and quickly grabbed the hamper to bring downstairs with her to the laundry. She was prepared to scurry out of the room when she felt warm breath against the back of her neck.

"Good." Miroku whispered into her ear, "that means you don't have anything to do for the next little while." A hand was placed against the wall to block her way towards the door.

Kagome stiffened, "there are lots of things to do downstairs and I still need to clean you bathroom." She tried to back her voice stern and serious, but it didn't come out like the way she had wanted it to.

_Knowing him, he probably thinks my voice is trembling with want, not fear. _Kagome shivered at that thought.

"You rather spend your time in the bathroom than with me?" His voice almost sounded hurt, "why not just take a few minutes off and spend some time with me?"

Miroku tucked a piece of hair that had come loose from her bun, behind her ear. He pressed his chest against her back and brought her body closer to the wall. Slowly, he gently pushed the sleeve down her arm to reveal her shoulder. He brushed his lips gently against his skin, making Kagome stiffen her spine even more. Kagome had hardly any room to move, she was stuck between the wall and his body, and the fact that her back was to him to help the situation. Plus his breath on the back of her neck was becoming annoying. She looked around trying to figure out something that could push him away, and then she glanced down to the hamper. Perfect. Swiftly, she turned her body around to face him, bringing the hamper with her. She slammed down in between breaking up their body contact.

Miroku's face was frozen with disbelief. Never had anyone refused his touch before, and Kagome hoped that it stung his pride. For what seemed life forever, the two just stared at one another. A deep silence had fallen over the room, and Kagome knew that she couldn't stare at him all day, she had to get out of the room. Instantly she came up with a witty response.

She glared up at him, and said her witty answer. "Being with you is not in the job description," she half shouted it.

She stared up at him with a look that said, "just try me again and we'll see what happens." Miroku's face still had changed from his shocked look. It was obvious that he wasn't going to trying anything else, so Kagome took this as her opportunity leave this horrible situation.

"Excuse me," Kagome said in between gritted teeth, "but I've got to do laundry." And with that she spun on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving Miroku speechless.

Kagome was steaming with anger as she walked out of the room, she reran that entire situation and each time she did so, her anger would only get worst. She turned a corner not paying attention, all she could think of was what had just occurred in that room. Suddenly she slammed into a hard body and lost her balance. She fell backwards dropping the laundry onto the ground beside her. She sat there on her bum with all the garbage from the party, momentarily stunned and knocked out of her angry thoughts.

"Watch where you're going, wench!" A voice snarled from above her.

Kagome looked up to give the person a piece of her mind, but instead her voice got caught in her throat. Looking down at her was Miroku's best friend, Inuyasha. He was as tall as Miroku, but from the ground he looked humongous. His brown eyes were laced with annoyance, and his long black hair was hanging around his face as he stared down at her. Inuyasha was quite the legend around the mansion; girls loved him for his looks, but stayed because of his attitude. He was rude, blunt, and gave off the air that said he didn't care about anyone except for himself. Why he was so popular baffled Kagome, but he was certainly the most gorgeous man that she had ever seen.

Inuyasha grumbled and walked around the mess. He made sure not to step on any of the laundry that was on the ground and made his way to Miroku's room. Kagome was still sitting in the middle of the hallway stunned when Hitomi came from across the hallway. She ran to Kagome and quickly helped her friend off from the ground.

"Are you okay? I heard shouting and a crash and I thought that you had fallen down the stairs!" Hitomi spoke dramatically and helped Kagome brush herself off.

"No I'm fine. Just a little accident," Kagome responded as she began to pick up the scattered laundry from the floor. She shook off the pieces of food and the toilet paper that clung to fabric and threw them back into the hamper. She was about to pick up another sheet when a muffled laugh came from behind her.

Kagome glanced at Hitori who had covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. "What?"

Hitori removed her hand from her mouth and in between laughter she managed to say, "look at you behind."

Kagome glanced at the back of her skirt, she eyed something white and sticky that had claimed its home on her ass. "You've got to be kidding me," she picked up a piece of toilet paper from the floor and tried to take the piece of gum off of her.

"Don't do that!" Hitori swatted Kagome's hand away, "you'll only make it worse. Go take your break right now; head down to the kitchen get a piece of ice, and place it on the gum until it freezes. _Then_ you can take it off. Okay?"

"Okay," Kagome answered back in an exhausted voice. She left Hitori to clean up the mess by herself. Her mind was still racing.

* * *

When Inuyasha opened the door, he was surprised to find his friend standing in the middle of the room with a troubled face. Normally when a maid came out from his friend's room, Miroku sported a satisfied look. While the maid usually sported a ruffled look, the maid in the hall had certainly looked ruffled. Her dark black hair had been falling out of the bun and her brown eyes were shocked when she had smacked into him. That was usually an early warning to Inuyasha that Miroku could've been completely undressed. To his luck, Miroku had been fully dressed and ready to go, well sort of.

Miroku was frozen to the spot, deep in his thoughts. It was something that Inuyasha rarely saw, and he knew that Miroku would only act like this if something bad happened. Perhaps he had accidentally gotten of the maids pregnant, probably the one that he had ran into. She had looked rather angry and also surprised when he had bumped into her. Inuyasha toyed with the idea of going back into the hallway to see if she was alright, but knocked that idea out of his head quickly.

Maybe it had something to do with his old man. Inuyasha could relate to him on that level, Miroku's father was quite a hard ass and no doubt he was angry about the little get together last night. But Inuyasha doubted that anything that happened between his friend and the old man that could force Miroku into this sort of trance. It had to be the girl.

"Hey Miroku, it's time to break out of your little fantasy." Inuyasha shouted into his ear.

Miroku jumped out of state trance and rubbed his ear, "I would appreciate if you never did that again."

Inuyasha shrugged and flopped on the newly made bed. He rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand, "not my fault that you weren't paying attention. I had to make sure you were alive some how, and that seemed like the quickest way."

Miroku glared at Inuyasha and sat down on his chair, "you could've shook me awake or better yet, you could've just left."

Inuyasha grinned, "but then I couldn't have made sure that you were alive. Just think of it like this, if I hadn't come, you could be dead by now."

"How do you figure?"

"Well by the way that maid outside was moving, I was convinced that she was running away from a murder scene."

"Well as you can see I'm alive," Miroku opened his arms wide and bowed in his chair. "So thank you dear knight, what shall I pay you back with? Perhaps a kiss?"

Inuyasha gave him a flat look, "don't pull that kind of shit with me."

The two boys stared at one another for a long while. Both of them refused to blink or look away, in this fight for dominance. Miroku squinted his eyes, hoping that would help, while Inuyasha stared back at him with a bored expression. It had been like this for the two since they were little. When one wanted to do something, and the other one wanted to do something else, they both stop their argument and simply stare at one another. Then who ever blinked first or looked away would in return give up and do what the other one wanted.

Miroku blinked first.

"Damn!" He shouted and glared over at Inuyasha who was laughing in triumph. "Fine alright I'll tell you what happened, but you may never bring it up ever again after I tell you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well, after my old man yelled at me for an hour, I decided to go to my room to cool off for a little while. Now to my surprise, a nice little maid was in my room making my bed. I had a nice little view of her bum in the air, just calling to be touched. I figured that this would be the best way to get rid of my pent up anger. Angry sex always helps me think straight," Miroku smiled wishfully. "So, I made small conversation to make sure that I wouldn't frighten her off. Then when she turned to get the laundry I made my move, I whispered in her ear, stroked her hair, and… well you know. But the only reaction I got was a stiff back. Then she turned around threw the basket in between us, yelled that spending time with me wasn't in the job description and stormed off."

After finishing the story he glanced over at his best friend who was in a fit of laughter. He scowled at him for finding this situation funny, when clearly it was not. No one had ever rejected Miroku like that… wait that wasn't true. Lots of girls had rejected him, but only to come running back into his arms and his bed. But he had a feeling that his little maid wasn't going to come back to him anytime soon.

"Are you done laughing?" He asked Inuyasha, who was still having problems controlling his laughing fit.

Inuyasha let out another set of laughter, "don't look so down. Every man experience rejection in their life."

Miroku glared, "oh shut up already."

* * *

Kagome slowly undressed with the other maids at the end of her shift. She took off the embarrassing maid's outfit and folded it gently to fit into her duffle bag. She took out her sweats and changed into them feeling more comfortable and at ease. The rest of the day Kagome had been paranoid that Mr. Hiroshi was going to fire her, just because she had refused to sleep with his son. Of course it had been a ridiculous fear; firstly because Miroku didn't even know her name; and secondly because she doubted that Miroku talked to his father about his sex life. He probably saved all those stories for his arrogant jerk of a friend.

After Kagome left to get the gum off of her skirt, she had sat there for an hour trying to get the sticky mess off of her skirt. All the while, she cursed Inuyasha because if he hadn't been there, the damn gum wouldn't have been on her skirt. Kagome had finally managed to get the gum off of her skirt, with the help of Hitori's expertises and a cube of ice. Following afternoon went smoothly and stress free—well mostly. She didn't see Miroku or Inuyasha, and happened to get the rest of the cleaning done.

The mansion was spotless now, with no more bras hanging from the chandelier, or ugly sneaker marks on the oak table. There wasn't anymore toilet paper lying on the ground, no more beer cans or paper plates or plastic cups. All the bedrooms had been cleaned, the beds stripped from their old covers and replaced with new ones. The kitchen didn't resemble a pigsty and could now be cooked in like any normal kitchen. The only thing left to do was clean the basement and the backward, but the night shift could handle that.

Kagome hummed to herself as she pulled on her sneakers and placed her black dress shoes into her bag. She tied the laces delicately, taking the time to make sure that both loops were even.

"You okay?"

Kagome glanced up at Hitori who was looking down at her in worry. After Hitori had finished cleaning up the mess left behind by Kagome and Inuyasha, she headed straight down towards the changing room where she knew Kagome would. Like she thought, she had found Kagome on one of the change room benches scrubbing at her skirt with an ice cube. Hitori had spent her entire morning break helping take gum out of Kagome's skirt and discussing what the hell had happened upstairs.

"I'm fine. I was a little shocked this morning, but I'm over it." Kagome said truthfully, though she earned a disbelieving look from her friend. "I swear I'm fine. Don't worry so much Hitori."

"Okay," Hitori sighed. She began to undress out of her maids outfit, and threw on her own pair of sweats. She took her long blonde hair out of the tight bun, freeing it to rest against her back. "Do you want to go to a club with me tonight?"

Kagome glanced up at Hitomi, "which club?"

"Club Shikon. Apparently it's the hottest spot in town now. I've been meaning to go check it out, but haven't had the time." Hitori watched as Kagome's face turned to a frown. She knew Kagome only made that face when she was going to refuse something, so Hitomi quickly pounced before she could make a decision. "Please Kagome! I never get to hang out with you, and I have no one else to go with me, and this is my only night free."

Kagome groaned. She didn't want to go, clubs were her least favourite thing to do. All the loud music, could leave anyone deaf for a week and that awful lighting, only blinded as she _attempted_ to dance. But Hitomi was right, they hardly ever got to go out with each other, and unlike Kagome, Hitomi worked full-time. Also, between working and helping her alcoholic mother, Hitomi had a lot in her pocket. This was perhaps the only time she would be able to go out while her mother went to AAA.

"Fine," Kagome gave in, "but I have nothing to wear."

Hitomi smiled wickedly, "leave that all to me."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of How We Came To Be... It took me at least three days to write this and edit it, so I'm hoping that you guys will like the end result... though i won't be surprised if there are still some mistakes. Don't be afraid to call me on them!

So just to ease anyone's worries, this is a InuKag story. I know there was a little bit of MirKag thing right there... but trust me it will all lead up to the big plot! Also, there will be the pairings of MirSan, SessRin, and perhaps few others that i can't think of right now. Umm... I would also like to point out that Hitomi is an OC character, I honestly created her off the top of my head and she will play an important part in the story.

If any of you are wondering why I didn't describe the uniforms and the mansion, that is because I thought i would be best to leave it to you own imagination. I don't know whether or not that you guys will like it, but if you don't just tell me and I'll be sure to leave a describtion in one of the future chapters!

I have one more thing to point out, I will always have an author note at the end. Whether you read it or not is up to you guys, but most likely I'll have one after every chapter. The reason why I won't have an Author's not at the beginning is because I know you guys want to go straight to the story and sometimes the author notes have some information you could care less for.

Anyways...

Thanks for reading the first chapter! The second chapter is on its way. Please Review!!!

~ Midnight Twin


End file.
